


Really

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Touching, Turtlecest, Watching Someone Sleep, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: After getting caught in a winter storm, Raphael finds it hard to control his feelings for his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Raph's POV. It's not very good, I'm sorry

"In here!" Donnie said, holding open the door to what looked like an abandoned warehouse and gesturing inside.

I grumbled, but complied, Donnie following close behind. He shut the door, though it was with some difficulty considering how strong the wind was picking up outside, then began covering up any holes with nearby boxes.

I slumped against a far wall and slid till I was on the ground. "We better call Fearless before he has a cow."

Donnie nodded and pulled out his phone. After a few moments, he removed the phone from the side of his face. "No answer. I'll just text him."

I sighed. "So now what?"

"I guess we're stuck here till the storm lets up. There's no use tracking through something if we can't even see."

It was a couple of hours ago when Leo sent each of us (him with Mikey and me with Don) on patrol. At that time, the weather was fine. A little chilly, maybe, but it was winter so that was to be expected.

Donnie and me had just finished fighting off the Purple Dragons when it started to rain, freezing rain, HARD.

Since we were on the ground, our first priority was to get to the rooftops, as it's the fastest way to cross the city when trying to get home. Of course, that plan failed when we soon realized the rain had iced over just about everything, making climbing to the roofs near impossible.

It was Donnie's quick thinking that had us out of the rain just as it was starting to get ugly.

I dared a glance outside a dirty window of the warehouse. It didn't look like rain anymore, freezing or otherwise. It was definitely snow. By the looks of it, a blizzard.

"For how long?"

"What do I look like? A weather man?" He groaned and pulled his arms out, rubbing at the sore muscles.

I watched him stretch a moment longer than I probably should have and quickly averted his gaze when he looked back at me.

He walked towards me and gently kicked my side with his foot. "Move over."

I did as he said and felt as he slide down beside me. The side of his body brushed against mine, so I moved to give him more room.

Before I had a chance to move more than a couple inches, though, Donnie's hands were suddenly around me.

"What-"

"I'm cold."

"So am I. What has that got to-"

"We may be cold-blooded, but that doesn't mean we lack ways to keep warm."

"And hugging me will keep us warm?"

Donnie lifted his head from where he had rested it on my shoulder and gave me a look. "I'm conserving our body heat, genius."

"Oh."

"Unless you'd rather freeze to death."

I couldn't come up with a sarcastic remark quick enough, so Donnie just gave me one of his signature smirks and returned his head to my shoulder.

I tried a few attempts to hold him back, but anything I did just felt awkward, so I just left my arms at my side.

It didn't matter, though. We could have been out right in the middle of the storm and I would still feel warm. With Donnie currently glued to my side, I felt like I was on fire.

It was several months now that I'd been harboring feelings for my three brothers. Feelings that went well beyond the lines of brotherly.

At first, it was pretty innocent and I simply craved attention and time with them. Then came the dreams. The hot, heavy, dreams that usually had me waking up to a raging hard-on.

I felt this towards all my brothers, but none more so than Donnie. I couldn't tell you why, but compared to my other two brothers, I craved his attention, his time, his _touch_ much more than anyone else's.

So being stuck inside this warehouse, alone with Donnie, was almost too much for my horny teenage body to handle.

Donnie turned his head slightly and I felt his hot breath puff against the side of my neck. I held back an oncoming churr as the heat went straight to my groin.

I turned to look at Donnie. From the looks of his slowly heaving chest he was not yet asleep, but certainly close to it.

Suddenly, I felt a drain pull on my body. Maybe it was from the fight earlier, maybe it was from all the running around while trying to find shelter, or maybe it was just the comfortable warmth my brother was giving off.

Whatever it was, I gave in to the sensation, resting my head against Donnie's and passing out.

I woke up maybe a couple hours later from a buzzing at my side. It was a text message from Leo:

**Back home with Mikey. Where ru and Don?**

Sighing, I attempted to text back, but was unable to hold my phone properly without the use of my other arm, which was currently tucked at my side, under Donnie's sleeping form, so I settled on calling back.

Leo picked up after the first ring. _"Raph?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

_"Where_ are _you guys?"_ His voice was a mixture of worry and anger.

"Easy, Fearless," I said, lowering my voice when Donnie stirred at my side. "We got caught in the storm. We're laying low until it lets up."

There was a pause on the other line. _"And you're both okay?_

"Yes."

_"Where's Donnie?"_

"He's fine, he's just sleeping."

_"Alright, you guys stay put, but as soon as there's even a _slight_ break in the weather, come straight home. Please."_

I inwardly rolled my eyes when his "mother hen" voice kicked in. "Will do. Bye." I hung up my phone and tucked it back into the side of my belt. 

When I turned back to Don, I was surprised to see the call hadn't woken him up at all. I suppose he was a very heavy sleeper. 

Considering how very little sleep he usually got, it made sense that when he finally does get the chance to sleep, almost nothing could wake him up. 

I closed my eyes, hoping to get a couple more hours of rest before having to trek through the cold, back to the sewers. 

After a moment, I heard a strange whistling sound. It was faint, but definitely in the same room with us. My eyes popped open, and my hand lingered on the handle of my sai, waiting. 

I glanced down when I realized the sound was coming from Don. His lips moved again and the sound came out. 

Of course. His teeth. Casey had once mentioned Donnie's tooth gap made him whistle when he slept. 

His head was turned away from me now, but watching his lips then, brought back the memory of his hot breath puffing against my skin earlier, and a random shiver passed through me. 

The opportunity to touch Don was suddenly very overwhelming. I'd never really been this close to him before. Maybe during a tussle, but those never lasted long enough to let my gaze linger over his body much like it was doing now. 

My vision was limited, of course. Due to the darkness of the warehouse and the time of day it was. But growing up in the sewers, lack of light wasn't really a problem. Plus, there was a street light just outside the building that was giving off more than enough light, anyway. 

Giving in to what could only be described as pent up desire, I reached out and dragged my finger lightly over the top edge of his plasteron. It was hard, like mine, but much smoother. 

My fingertip gently traced over the groove between the scutes. There were a lot less cracks or scratches on his plasteron compared to mine. It made him seem a lot younger, in a way. 

Which made this seem all the more wrong. And yet my hand wouldn't - _couldn't_ \- stop. It just continued further down. Memorizing every piece of Donnie. Perhaps saving the memory for a lonely night when I couldn't fall asleep. 

Not really paying attention, and at this point no longer able to see what I was doing, my fingers brushed against a part of Donnie's plasteron that was much softer than the rest of him. 

I quickly realized my mistake, how low my hand just have gotten, and drew back. That's when I noticed Donnie's eyes, open and completely focused on me. 

He was smiling. Why was he smiling? "Well don't stop on my account." 

My eyes shot open at his response. So calm with a hint of.. teasing? "Sorry, I..." 

"What's the matter?" Donnie moved, getting into a move comfortable position against the wall, though still leaning against me. "Not as appealing when I'm awake?" 

I gawked at what he was implying. As if I got off on...! "I-I wasn't. I mean, I didn't mean..." 

"Look, I don't know if it was hormones or just genuine curiosity, but don't act like you just _accidentally_ started touching me while I was sleeping." 

I averted his gaze, my cheeks burning. "Sorry." 

"I wasn't exactly complaining." 

I looked up at him. He was smiling again. What was with that? 

After a moment, he turned to look out the window. "So how's it looking?" 

I didn't respond. Honestly, I don't think I could have if I tried. My mind was still focused on that smile. It made me feel strange. Made my body feel way too hot. 

Was Donnie just goofing around or was he honestly okay with what he'd just caught me doing? 

"Raph..?" 

I looked back at him. Those brilliant eyes completely focused on me. My cheeks burned again and before I realized what I was doing, my lips were pressed against his. 

It was fast, awkward. Honestly, I'm not even sure I was doing it right. I pulled back quickly, ready to apologize, but Donnie spoke first. 

"Oh." 

_Oh?_ What did that mean? His smile was gone now. I opened my mouth, ready to take it back, to blame it on hormones, like Donnie has suggested before. 

"I mean I...I knew you were... you know," He started again, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just figured you would go after Leo, or something." 

I gawked again. Donnie knew. Knew I liked what? My brothers or just guys in general? He didn't really say. But wait, what did he just say? "I like Leo, too. And Mikey." 

"Oh." 

"But I like you more, Donnie." 

"Oh?" 

"My feelings for you," I said. "They're...they're a lot stronger than how I feel about Mikey or Leo." 

"Really?" 

I nodded, smiling. "I...I can't explain it. But when I'm around you, I just-" 

He lunged at me then, swallowing whatever my next words were gonna be in a kiss. I let him take the lead. He was a lot better at it than I was. 

When we finally broke apart for air, his face looked like a half ripe tomato. An adorable half ripe tomato. 

"I like you, too, Raph," He admitted, almost shyly. "I have for a long time." 

My throat practically closed up. "Really?" 

Donnie nodded, chuckling awkwardly as he placed his head on my chest. 

I wrapped an arm around him and started tracing my fingertip across his carapace. 

Donnie sighed at the gesture and leaned up to press his lips to my throat. 

I swallowed heavily. Was this really happening? "Uh...L-Leo called a little while ago. Told us to get back as soon as the storm let up." 

Donnie considered this, pulling back to look out the window again. "Hmm, I'd say we have a good hour before we have to leave." He paused, as if contemplating. "Now what could we possibly do for a whole hour?" His eyes turned to me, shining with lust. 

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. "Wait...r-really? You want to... Really?" 

He laughed, bringing his face in close to nuzzle his beak against mine. "Really." 


End file.
